You're Beautiful
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Kau begitu misterius. Aku jadi ingin merangkulmu disisiku, Lu," Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka. Luhan ikut memejamkan kembali matanya. Menikmati kehangatan yang perlahan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Hatiku meleleh karena senyummu. Ketika mata kita beradu, jantungku bergetar. Apakah itu cinta, Lu?" HunHan X3


Summary : "Kau begitu misterius. Aku jadi ingin merangkulmu disisiku, Lu," Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka. Luhan ikut memejamkan kembali matanya. Menikmati kehangatan yang perlahan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Hatiku meleleh karena senyummu. Ketika mata kita beradu, jantungku bergetar. Apakah itu cinta, Lu?"

This Hun Han!

With TaoKai!Friends

Rate : T

Genre : romance ringan, fluff gagal, gombalan gamutu -,-

An : Hai, ini sekedar ukh! Cita – cita aku membuat ff dari lagu Baekhyun – Beautiful. Suara kembaranku benar – benar merdu. Setelah melalui banyak kendala, fiksi ini siap dalam satu hari. Semoga kalian suka dengan HunHan disini ^^

Well..

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tak pernah tahu pertemuan yang ia anggap _memuakkan_ berbuah manis.

Kala itu, TaoKai cs berhasil menyeretnya untuk menghadiri acara reuni bersama angkatan semasa sekolah menengah atas. Sehun _risih_ keramaian. Mereka seperti menemukan tempat untuk mengeluarkan _mulut bebek_ disana, berbincang seperti _bebek – bebek._ Yah, Sehun sangat suka mengibaratkannya dengan itu. Terutama Chen. Satu – satunya angkatan diatas mereka yang setia mengabsenkan diri dalam acara reuni angkatan manapun.

"Ayolah, _dude._ Ekspresimu jangan seperti lantai begitu. Lekas tersenyum," dua telunjuk Jongin memaksa sudut bibir Sehun membentuk lengkungan manis. Tapi lima detik Jongin melepasnya, senyum buatan Jongin lenyap. "Payah," dengusnya kesal. Sehun memilih tak perduli.

" _Wae_?" si tiang listrik lainnya, Tao menghampiri Kai yang memasang wajah sembelit. "Kau seperti orang kesulitan buang air besar, Kai."

Sedetik kemudian, Tao sudah ditemukan terbaring _elit_ dilantai. Kai meniup kepalan tangannya yang berasap.

Lain dengan Sehun. Dia menjauh dengan segera agar tidak dipandang sebagai salah satu diantara _mereka_. Bukan gengsi, tapi kelakuan mereka berdua benar – benar memalukan. Tao si AB berdekatan dengan Kai si O yang urat malunya sudah putus. Dia sendiri O, tapi percayalah Sehun memiliki referensi banyak soal beretika di tempat ramai.

Dan benci untuk ditertawakan.

"Memalukan," desisnya pelan.

Sedang nyamannya menikmati sajian, Sehun menoleh pada sisi kanan. Seseorang menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Annyeong _. Mian,_ apa aku boleh bertanya?" ujarnya _to the point_.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Retinanya terhipnotis oleh sosok santun yang berdiri didepannya. Plus ekspresi malu – malu yang lucu. Mungkin juga salah tingkah karena ditatapi se _intens_ itu oleh Sehun. Segera kedua tangannya menangkup didepan dada, gelisah.

"A-ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya hati – hati. Sehun masih belum menjawab, malah memandanginya semakin lekat. Wajah mereka berhadapan, karena Sehun seperti –entahlah. Refleks ia membuat jarak dengan wajah Sehun. "K-kenapa?"

Kedip.

"Kau perempuan?"

Kalau saja Sehun tidak memegangi dadanya, mungkin sekarang jantungnya terlepas dan mendarat bebas di perut. Jika biasanya rona kemerahan terletak dipipi, lain dengan pemuda didepannya. Telinganya berubah merah padam, itu yang Sehun tangkap. Daaaan yang membuat Sehun kehilangan akal tadi adalah bagaimana ekspresi bak _puppy_ terbuang dari pemuda ini.

"T-tentu saja aku lelaki. Kau bisa lihat celanaku!" ia menjawab ketus sembari bergerak tak nyaman ke belakang. Sehingga jarak antara wajahnya dan Sehun semakin nyata. "Lain kali kenali _gender_ lawan bicaramu, tuan."

Sepertinya pemuda itu berhasil Sehun buat kesal. Langkah kakinya menjauh, plus hentakan pada tumit. Terdengar dari sepatu semi-formal yang ia pakai. Itu sederhana, terlalu dewasa malahan. Karena acara reuni kali ini rata – rata dari mereka memakai setelan semi-formal namun tetap bergaya _fresh_.

"Hei.." lirih Sehun. Tangannya mengambang hendak menggapai sosok tadi yang perlahan lenyap diantara teman – teman lain. Huh, disaat seperti ini saja 'kah dia menyebut _mereka_ sebagai _teman_?

Sehun yakin jika Kai dan Tao disini, mereka tak segan menertawakannya hingga kulit mereka sepucat dirinya.

"Hoi Sehun!" panjang umur. Kembar kulit gelap menemukannya. Sehun seperti dikelilingi benua Eropa kembar kalau berada diantara mereka. Dan dia sebagai orang Asia ras kulit putih ditengah. "Kukenalkan pada teman – teman kami. _Kajja.._ "

Lagi. Karena sesungguhnya Sehun tak perduli dengan acara tidak penting ini, jadi pasrah saja ketika dua sahabatnya menuntun –menyeret– ke arah kerumunan lain. Kali ini hanya beberapa orang saja, Sehun harap. Ia membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk perkenalan nanti, lalu ia memulai sesi perencanaan guna menemukan sosok pemuda tadi.

Wow -_-

"Ah itu mereka!" Seru Kai bersemangat sambil menunjuk arah pada titik agak utara. "Hooii.." tanpa malu Kai dan Tao melambai. Cuek saja dengan berpuluh pasang mata yang merasa terinterupsi oleh perlakuan mereka.

Sehun tidak perduli. Sangat! Tapi ia tidak bisa ketika menemukan punggung sempit yang menjauh darinya tadi. Iya tadi.. salah satu dari mereka adalah pemuda tadi! Bolehkah Sehun melonjak girang bersama jantungnya yang nyaris lepas sekarang?

"Dia disana."

Tanpa sadar, tanpa arahan dan tanpa memandang sekitar.

Kedua kaki Sehun melangkah otomatis mendekati sosok tadi. Tidak ada kedipan. Sehun percaya penuh dengan mata kakinya sebagai penunjuk jalan. Saat sudah berada didepan pemuda –yang posisi sebenarnya adalah membelakangi Sehun– tangannya meraih ujung jemari pemuda itu. Membungkus dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan memutar si pemilik tangan.

 _Dia terkejut!_

Ada kilat tak terima dari mata itu. Tapi tampaknya urung dilakukan saat Sehun berhasil mengucapkan sederet kalimat bernada lembut. Tepat disaksikan oleh Tao dan Kai.

"Hai. Namaku Sehun. Aku pemilik Lime corporation. Dan kuharap kita bisa dekat untuk detik selanjutnya."

Kiamat sangat jauh. Tao dan Kai percaya itu. Bahkan ketika catatan dosa mereka sederas aliran air, keduanya percaya dosa mereka sudah setinggi langit. Dan semua terasa lebih mengerikan ketika Sehun menjadi _out of character_.

"Tao. Kau yakin tidak memberiku _white wine_ tadi?"

Bukan hanya kedua sahabat Sehun dan teman – teman lainnya. Sosok lain yang adalah si pemilik tangan bahkan ternganga kecil. Tak tahu mau menjawab apa, itu masalah. Lidahnya kelu beberapa saat. Atas perlakuan tak terduga dari Sehun.

Tapi _toh_ dia tidak bisa diam saja 'kan? Tidak sopan mengabaikan orang yang berlaku santun.

"Aku Luhan. Senang mengenalmu, Sehun-sii," jawabnya diiringi senyum manis.

Panas.

Sehun akan meleleh sebentar lagi.

Dan itu hampir saja terjadi kalau saja Tao dan Kai –mereka benar – benar _superhero_ Sehun– membawanya jauh dari sana. Serta sebelumnya memberi cengiran _minta maaf_ atas tindakan spontanitas Sehun yang bahkan lebih memalukan dari mereka.

"Terima kasih."

" _MWO?_ " TaoKai melirik Sehun tidak mengerti akan pernyataan barusan dari Sehun. Tapi hanya sebatas itu karena Sehun masih seperti kehilangan nyawa.

"Astaga Tao! Sehun tersenyum!" histeris Kai dengan sangat berlebihan. Tao jadi ikutan panik. Mereka buru – buru memasukkan Sehun ke mobil dan melesat segera dari lokasi pesta.

Mengabaikan Sehun yang tengah bersenandung bersama kupu – kupu berkelopak bunga lebar menari – nari di pikirannya.

.

.

Sejak insiden dimana Kai menyebutnya _Sehun's syndrome_ yang amat sangat langka terjadi. Sehun tak jarang membolos kerja. Pekerjaan paling rumit lebih cepat selesai dan kemudian _wushh!_ Singgasana Oh Sehun akan kosong saat seseorang mencarinya di ruang kerja. Hanya ada _air conditioner_ yang berbunyi berisik dan lambaian berkas yang meminta untuk di jamah.

Kai memandang hampa ruangan kosong Sehun.

"Anak itu –sudah pergi?" pertanyaan yang justru seperti ditujan pada dirinya sendiri.

Lantas dimana Sehun?

Intiplah di taman kota tersepi dan dekat dengan taman kanak – kanak.

Disana ada seorang namja berpakaian formal duduk manis dengan seorang pemuda lain disisinya. Menyuapi Sehun makanan buatan rumah dilihat dari kotak yang dipangku. Tidak ada kecanggungan karena diperhatikan berpasang – pasang mata anak dibawah umur. Santai saja, mereka _'kan enggak_ _ngapa – ngapain_.

"Saem, kalau Key minta suapin saem juga boleh tidak?" anak kecil dengan tingkah lucunya berdiri didepan pemuda disebelah Sehun.

"Aku juga, Lu saem."

"Ehh Jeno juga mau! Lu saem suapin Jeno saja ya~"

Luhan. Hu'um itu adalah Luhan. Sudah terbukti Sehun berusaha menegaskan ucapan seenaknya sejak malam itu. Menemukan lagi dimana Luhan bukan perkara sulit. System informasi Seoul sudah maju. Jadi sudah mengerti 'kan bagaimana jalannya mereka bertemu?

"Ya ampun. Kalian harus belajar makan sendiri, _'kay_? Murid – murid Lu ssaem harus pintar dan mandiri!" ujar Luhan sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Anak – anak sempat protes. Tapi Luhan dengan segala kelembutan, ketelatenan dan kesabarannya berhasil membuat mereka berbalik. Lihatlah bagaimana anak manis tadi kini bercanda dan saling menyuap sambil memangku bekal masing – masing.

Luhan tersenyum.

Itu bencana untuk Sehun.

"Luhan.."

Senyum yang belum luntur, Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun. Heran, wajah Luhan seperti tersenyum padanya. Itu membuat Sehun hampir meleleh akibat Luhan. Ketika itu, mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Dan keheningan dimulai.

Luhan merasa waktu disekitarnya _terhenti._

 _Jantungku berdebar_.

Sehun tak bisa memalingkan iris matanya sekarang. Ia terkunci disana. Terjebak dalam lingkaran tatapan sendu namun teduh menghanyutkan milik Luhan. Indah. Jernih seperti air murni. Bias sinar matahari siang membawa hangat begitu panasnya tiba di permukaan hati Sehun.

Membuat lengkungan termustahil dibibirnya terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau tersenyum?" bisik Luhan pelan.

"Teruslah mengingat senyumku. Pikirkan setiap harinya. Dan simpan baik – baik karena ini hanya untukmu seorang, Luhan," punggung telunjuk Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan hati – hati. "Kau benar – benar indah," bisiknya halus.

Luhan menyimpul bibirnya. Merasa tersanjung atas perlakuan Sehun yang tidak berlebihan. Tapi pujian itu sungguh –Argh! Biarkan Luhan juga menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk tidak berteriak gemas. Euphoria didalam perutnya bergejolak ingin dimuntahkan.

"Kau ini. Perhatikan tempatmu ketika mengatakan hal begitu," Luhan menarik tisu basah lalu mengusap sudut bibir Sehun hati – hati. Ada remah – remah makanan disana. "Sudah bersih."

Tangan Luhan begitu cekatan membereskan kotak bekal yang habis isinya. Ia hendak beranjak sebelum berpamitan pada Sehun untuk kembali bekerja. Tapi Sehun dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya. Menarik iris sendu Luhan untuk kembali beradu pandang.

Sehun benar – benar menyukai segala yang ada pada pusat jendela hati Luhan. Ada bayangan samar dirinya disana.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, Lu."

Bisakah Luhan menahan tatapan memujanya untuk Sehun?

Tidak.

"Aku menyimpannya. Hanya untukku. Pasti."

Mereka sama – sama terpesona. Dan sama – sama tidak mengelak. Apa yang harus dielak? Justru tatapan itu tak bisa untuk tidak saling bertautan. Menyelami ke dalam hati masing – masing dan menemukan setitik yang nantinya akan menumbuh hingga sebesar ruang hati.

Sehun benar – benar memetik buah manis lewat acara reuni yang ia kutuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Luhan?

Sepeninggal Sehun, ia tak bisa menutupi senyum dibibirnya. Bahkan hingga jam mengajarnya usai. Siapa sangka? Pertemuan aneh mereka berkembang sampai tahap ini.

.

.

"Lu, aku akan pergi ke Kanada. Mungkin dalam waktu lama."

Siang ini, seperti biasa Luhan membuat bekal lebih banyak. Tapi gerak tangannya terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan lugas dari Sehun. Semudah membalik telapak tangan, semudah itu juga Sehun membolak – balik hatinya yang sedang berbunga.

"Apa? Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya pelan. "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu disana."

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang bergerak tidak fokus. Percayalah Sehun sangat berat mengatakan ini. ia menggantung hidupnya hampir separuh pada Luhan. Nama Luhan sudah memasuki sebagian dari rute hari – harinya yang dulu monoton.

Tapi –aish!

"Luhan," jemari Sehun memerangkap kedua tangan Luhan hati – hati. "Tunggulah aku. Kau mau 'kan?" nada ragu disana menjelaskan bagaimana Sehun takut akan jawaban Luhan. Akankah _sehati_ dengan yang ada dalam pikirannya? Sehun harap iya!

Mereka belum membangun komitmen. Jalan untuk kedepan terbentang lebar tanpa hambatan. Itu dulu. Karena sekarang ada asa yang siap menghalang. Saat ini yang Sehun butuhkan hanya **Luhan percaya padanya**.

"Entahlah Sehun. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu."

"Aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari!" sergah Sehun cepat. Tidak sedetikpun Sehun memberi ruang pada _cupid_ untuk menjauh dari jangkauannya. Luhan adalah sosok pertama yang menariknya semudah tarikan magnet. Sudah didepan mata dan siap untuk di _pinang_. Tapi belum sekarang.

"Sehun–"

Bibir Luhan membuka kecil. Efek tidak kesanggupannya menatap mata penuh harap Sehun. Tidak! Luhan sungguh membenci tatapan itu. Iris matanya bergerak tidak beraturan. Bibirnya mulai bergetar kecil, namun masih dalam control Luhan.

"Apa yang kau yakini disini Sehun? Bahkan belum ada _kita_ sejak awal.." ujarnya lemah. Selemah tekad Sehun untuk melepaskan Luhan. Bukan! Maksudnya tekad untuk tidak melepaskan Luhan semakin kuat. "Aku dan kau hanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Hanya percaya padaku. Itu sudah cukup," hidung bangir Sehun menyesap wangi yang menguar dijemari – jemari Luhan. Menghafalnya baik – baik dan mengingat harum menenangkan ini disetiap tidur malamnya nanti. Sehun sudah terlalu percaya diri Luhan mau mempercayainya.

Luhan berfikir.

"Berikan aku kalung itu," Luhan menunjuk kalung yang melingkar dileher Sehun. Tanpa berfikir Sehun melepasnya dan memasangkan pada Luhan.

"Untuk apa Lu?"

Senyum merekah Luhan kembali membungkam Sehun untuk bertanya lanjut. Dengan bibir yang menampakkan deretan rapi giginya, dan ruang dalam mulutnya yang meluncurkan kekehan dari suara ringan nan halus Luhan. Kembali Sehun berubah sebeku kutub utara.

"Luhan _, you're beautiful_."

Kembali mereka saling terperangkap dalam jerat yang kapan saja tak sulit bertautan. Berpandangan, bertukar kegelisahan yang sebenarnya lebih besar dirasakan Luhan serta jawaban lewat tautan manis dibibir dimana Sehun memulai.

Lembut. Hati – hati. Penuh perasaan menyengat hingga ke kepala. Sehun menyalurkan keyakinan tinggi pada Luhan.

"Aku akan menunggu. Di musim semi yang sama."

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu.

Sehun tak percaya hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. Siapa sangka? Ia melalui tahun – tahun berat dan masih bisa berdiri tenang dengan sepatu mahal di kaki. Pekerjaan di Kanada membuatnya sangat repot. Tao dan Kai –mereka tentu ikut– saja dibuat heran. Dulu Sehun akan pulang dengan wajah super kusut setelah pekerjaan berat seperti kemarin ini didapatinya.

"Sehun. Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku dan Kai sudah lapar."

"Boleh."

Tao menggiring mereka ke salah satu kafe didepan bandara. Mereka baru tiba di bandara, belum sempat menginjak tanah Seoul. Tapi sudah berkeliaran, bukannya langsung pulang untuk beristirahat. Heuh, mereka ingin. Salahkan perut yang berdemo tak bisa berimprovisasi.

"Pesanan anda sekalian, tuan."

Dimanapun Sehun berada, dia akan selalu menjadi spot para gadis.

Kai jadi menyesalkan kenapa Sehun memiliki pesona lebih besar dibandingkan dia. Hei! Kai bahkan memiliki _smirk_ keren yang bisa saja membuat wanita mengejarnya. Oh jika Kai sudah berkata begitu, Tao akan menyela dengan senang hati.

" _Jika itu Sehun. Dia hanya perlu berdiri saja dan para wanita akan dengan sukarela melepas pakaian mereka demi dijajah Sehun_."

"Terkadang aka bingung padamu, Tao. Jangan – jangan kau menyukai Sehun diam – diam? Mengakulah!" Kai menuding teman hitamnya dengan garpu. Tao memutar matanya malas.

"Berlebihan. Kau lupa dengan Yixing-ku tersayang, huh?!"

Kai nyengir. Lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Lain lagi dengan Sehun. Pikirannya tak fokus dan terus bergerak tak jelas. Gelas kopi didepannya tak lagi mengepulkan asap. Cairan kecokelatan itu tetap tenang dan menunggu Sehun meminum mereka.

"Kopimu tidak diminum? Sudah dingin. Nanti kau tak mau meminumnya lagi."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Ya! Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, _dude_?" Tao memukul bahu Sehun. "Aneh sekali melihat kau begini."

"Seharusnya kau menyetujui ideku untuk membawanya ke psikiater, Tao," desis Kai kesal. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Keanehan Sehun terus berlanjut meski sejauh ini apa yang dilakukan masih normal. Kai menekankan kata **normal** disana.

"Aish diamlah kalian. Lima menit lagi belum selesai, aku pulang."

Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas lalu tertawa _childish_. Keduanya memakan pesanan dengan lekas. Sehun sudah mencetuskan perintah -_- ampunan tak akan berlaku setelah itu. Bukan ide bagus membiarkan Sehun pulang lebih dulu. Kalian fikir siapa yang mau membayar _bill_ nanti?

Hanya Sehun, _guys_. Kai dan Tao sedang tak sudi mengeluarkan uang. Hitung – hitung ini bagian lain dari bayaran mereka karena sudah membantu masalah perusahaan cabang Sehun di Kanada.

"Seandainya kau lebih sering mentraktir kami, pekerjaanmu akan seringan kapas, Sehun," kekeh Tao menyeringai jahil.

" _Shut up_. Habiskan segera atau kalian benar – benar kutinggal."

Kai mendelik pada Tao. Huh, jangan pernah berani menjahili Lord Sehun di musim semi -_-

Korea Selatan tengah mengalami musim semi yang indah. Kelopak – kelopak basah sisa salju yang membeku menjadi pemandangan indah dan membawa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Sehun. Tetesan bening serupa tetesan embun yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Seseorang yang ia nantikan kehangatan musim semi-nya.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku datang."

.

.

Hari ini Luhan disibukkan oleh pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk.

Huft, mengurus diri sendiri memang cukup merepotkan. Tapi keputusannya tetap tinggal di Seoul bukanlah masalah besar. Kini Luhan sudah bisa mencukupi hidupnya sendiri, bahkan menyisihkan penghasilannya untuk dikirimkan ke orang tua-nya.

Ia menepuk kedua tangannya dan menatap puas rumah minimalisnya sudah sangat rapi.

"Kau hebat Luhan," ia memangku kedua tangannya di pinggang. Jam berdentang kemudian. "Oh sudah jam delapan!"

Libur musim semi. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Luhan menyempatkan diri duduk di sudut sofa dekat nakas. Dimana sebuah kalender penuh bulatan berada disana. Ia meraih spidol berwarna hitam disamping kalender seraya menghela nafas pelan.

"Lima tahun berlalu. Dan sekarang musim semi," jemarinya mengelus kalung yang ia pakai. "Kenapa aku masih saja berdiam diri? Apa benar aku menunggumu?"

" _Teruslah mengingat senyumku. Pikirkan setiap harinya. Dan simpan baik – baik karena ini hanya untukmu seorang, Luhan."_

Senyum simpul terukir dibibirnya seketika.

"Aku masih sangat jelas mengingatnya," kelopak mata Luhan menutup. "Senyummu menghangatkanku, Sehun."

Detik demi detik berlalu. Sebuah bunyi ketukan di pintu membuat Luhan terlonjak dari lamunannya. Uh, siapa yang bertamu di pagi hari begini sih? Yaampun.. ia saja bahkan belum sempat mandi. Badan penuh debu dan jangan lupakan bagaimana berantakannya wajah kusam Luhan.

Ketukan selanjutnya terdengar.

"Heish siapa sih yang datang?" gerutunya kesal.

Luhan sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya. Perlahan ia membuka kenop pintu hingga bertemu punggung tegap seseorang yang berdiri membelakang Luhan. Sejenak Luhan menahan nafas, jantungnya berdegup tiba – tiba. Ada firasat menghampiri hatinya, tapi ia tak berani memastikan.

"S-siapa?"

Perlahan sosok itu berbalik dan langsung tersenyum hangat. Tepat mengenai hati Luhan yang selama ini membeku tanpa sebab. Kebekuan yang samar sekaligus menyakitkan. Apakah kali ini ia mendapat sebuah jawaban?

"Luhan. Aku kembali."

Bolehkah Luhan melakukannya sekarang?

"S-sehun.."

"Ya. Ini aku, Luhan. Aku kembali di musim semi yang kau inginkan."

Awalnya sebuah gerakan ingin memeluk hendak Luhan lakukan, namun ia teringat sesuatu dengan senyum menggantung. Juga kaku, pada Sehun. Pemuda tinggi itu menaikkan alis bingung.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku belum mandi."

Secepat kilat Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Blam!

Uhh oke -_- kalian berdua meninggalkan aku. _Never mind_. _Nae ani mwo – mwo_. Kalian jahat sekali -_-

.

.

Mari kita lihat ke dalam.

Sehun tak henti memaku pandangannya pada Luhan yang hanya diam. Sebenarnya Luhan gugup, Sehun yakin itu. Kepalanya menunduk, mungkin kemeja Sehun terlihat lebih menarik? Huh rasakan itu. Luhan tak mau melihatmu, Sehun.

"Luhan, kenapa menunduk terus? Aku disini sayang~"

Jujur saja Luhan sangat membenci kata – kata Sehun barusan dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar serta bulu roma meremang. Ukh suara Sehun itu seksi dan berat. Meski tak Luhan pungkiri ada aksen cadel S yang lucu disana. Tapi disanalah letak –yak! Hentikan!

Luhan otomatis menutup matanya rapat – rapat guna membuang pikiran tak senonoh yang seenaknya hinggap.

"Hei hei Lu.. ada apa?" panik dari Sehun begitu melihat reaksi aneh Luhan. "Kau sakit?" telunjuknya mengelus pipi Luhan pelan. Sehun menyukai ini. Tekstur pipi Luhan selembut kulit bayi. Terlihat kenyal dan menggembung. Tanpa sadar kekehan gemas Sehun meluncur.

"Kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu disini tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat?" dengus Luhan kesal. Lekas ia menepis telunjuk Sehun segera. Hingga pemuda itu terkesiap atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Sehun membuat kesalahan.

"Oh maafkan aku. _Jeongmalyo_.."

Lalu keheningan kembali merajai. Sehun terlalu asyik memainkan jemari – jemari Luhan ditelapak tangannya. Senyum langka sejak tadi tak luntur diwajahnya yang terbiasa datar. Seolah Sehun terbiasa sekali dengan ekspresi sehangat itu jika didepan Luhan.

"Kau indah.."

"…"

Kedua tangan Luhan didekatkan ke hidungnya. Sehun mencium aroma kental Luhan yang sungguh tak berubah meski lima tahun berlalu.

"Kulihat kau tetaplah Luhan yang dulu. Tidak berubah."

Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Itulah aku adanya."

"Aku mencium aromamu yang menungguku. Benar begitu, Luhan?" tanya Sehun penuh harap. Dan berhasil membuat Luhan kehabisan kata – kata. Belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Dalam artian –entahlah sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Kau begitu misterius. Aku jadi ingin merangkulmu disisiku, Lu," Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka. Luhan ikut memejamkan kembali matanya. Menikmati kehangatan yang perlahan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Hatiku meleleh karena senyummu. Ketika mata kita beradu, jantungku bergetar. Apakah itu cinta, Lu?"

"Aku merasakan itu. Akupun bertanya – tanya. Apakah itu cinta?"

Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya sebuah kecupan dimana keduanya saling mengembangkan senyum. Membiarkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang begitu mudah jatuh ditangan si polos Luhan. Yah, Luhan tak tahu mengapa perlakuan seringan ini membuatnya tenang. Seolah menanti..

"Musim semi kali ini milikmu. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau denganku."

"Apapun?"

Anggukan pasti Sehun menjawab.

"Ada kesenangan membuncah ketika aku melihatmu. Hatikupun berdebar, seperti bagaimana kakiku bergetar saat menapak di awan. Aku tak tahu jika langkah yang selama ini kutempuh bermuara ke arahmu," sebelah tangan Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun. "Apa kau mengingat sesuatu, Sehun?"

"Kalungku," Sehun menikmati elusan lembut tangan Luhan dipipinya. "Kalung yang kau pinta, alasanku mencari dan kembali menemukanmu. Dimusim aku dan kau kembali datang."

"Itu membingungkan."

Perlahan Sehun bangkit lalu duduk tepat disebelah Luhan. Menuntun pemuda itu agar duduk dipangkuannya lantas memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Berapa musim telah kulalui? Janjiku saat itu adalah kembali di musim semi yang kau sukai."

"Ya, karena musim semi itu hangat."

"Sehangat dirimu, sayang. Aku sangat beruntung bertemu dengan manusia serupa malaikat sepertimu."

Biarkan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. Kemanapun asal rona tipi situ tidak tertangkap oleh Sehun. Ini cukup memalukan. Mengingat fakta Luhan adalah seorang pemuda yang sama seperti Sehun.

"Apakah aku harus berteriak kencang atas ucapanmu barusan?" kekeh Luhan.

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. "Boleh jika kau mau," dan Luhan memberi sebuah pukulan kecil di dada. Uh ini memalukan sekali, lebih memalukan dari yang tadi.

"Kita sudah bertemu lagi. Dan aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Oke Luhan. Jangan tahan nafasmu begitu. Sehun sedang tidak berniat membunuhmu.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada biasa. Menutupi nada keingintahuan besar disana.

"Tinggallah disisiku. Selamanya."

Ucapan yang membuat Luhan merasa mati. Kehilangan nyawa. Lalu jiwanya berubah menjadi asap lalu menguap hingga menembus atmosfir bumi. T-tunggu dulu! Bisakah Sehun mengulangnya? Sepertinya Luhan mengalami _jet lag_ meski sedang tidak menaiki pesawat.

Berlebihan sekali _sih_!

"K-kau bercanda?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Kau tak lihat aku terbang kemari dengan sayapku yang patah hanya untukmu, Lu?"

Sehun sangat senang melihat Luhan begini. Ia juga tak tahan untuk mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi Luhan. Reaksi Luhan sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya. Tapi ini adalah kata pamungkas yang sejak dulu ingin lekas ia ucapkan pada Luhan. Mengikat ala kadarnya, bermodal kepercayaan tanpa sebuah komitmen dan melihat sosok idamannya masih setia menunggu dengan kebekuan yang ia bentuk cukup membuat Sehun yakin. Luhan pasti menerimanya.

"Lu, lihat aku."

Luhan menurutinya. Menatapi wajah rupawan Sehun. Mengabsen setiap jengkalnya dengan ujung – ujung jarinya yang ramping. Luhan terlalu mengenal pemuda ini dalam kurun waktu singkat yang lalu terpisah hingga memakan waktu tahunan.

"Beri aku jawaban."

Apakah perlu untuk berfikir?

Tidak.

"Ya, aku mau. Disisimu selamanya."

Kembali Sehun mencium Luhan. Penuh perasaan dan kelembutan. Saling membagi kebahagiaan menyengat tanpa kata – kata. Lewat pertautan yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun mensyukuri penerimaan Luhan. Ia benar – benar menjadi pria beruntung.

Jangan tanya dimana Sehun mengenal kepribadian Luhan secara menyeluruh.

Dia adalah Oh Se Hun.

Apapun yang dia inginkan bisa ia dapatkan sekejap mata sekalipun.

"Kau benar – benar indah, Luhan," Sehun mengelus kedua pipi Luhan. Saling membagi senyum kebahagiaan mereka. Benar – benar semanis madu.

"Aku jauh mengagumi pahatan indah yang Tuhan ukir diwajahmu, Sehun."

Dan..

Bulatan sewarna perak melingkar dijari manis Luhan tanpa disadari oleh Luhan. Mereka masih membagi ciuman panjang dengan tangan saling bertaut. Mengabaikan gemerisik air diluar sana. Dan gemuruh menakutkan yang terkalahkan begitu saja oleh gemuruh cinta mereka. Uh aku ingin sekali mengabadikan moment mesra mereka. Saling tersenyum, terkekeh kecil dan menggoda lewat kerlingan.

Well kapan HunHan tidak semesra itu hn?

Aku berharap sebentar lagi mereka akan berbagi ranjang.

.

Selesai. End. Tamat

.

Haha -_-

Jangan minta sekuel. Yeun gasampe imajinasinya. Duhh kok ngiri sih sama Sehun disitu -_- pengen tukeran sama Luhan. Kalo dia mau /slapped/


End file.
